


Promise Me? (Alois x Reader)

by Devils_Animetaku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Animetaku/pseuds/Devils_Animetaku
Summary: 2 hearts, one yearning to die and the other for love with 1 promise sealing their fates. How much do you truly mean in Alois' life as you help him through his tragic tale?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with suicidal themes so take precaution while reading. Although it is lessened so it's not as heavy I still am gonna put a trigger warning in case anyone gets upset.
> 
> So, enjoy~

The school bell tolled as (your name) walked out into the school grounds garden, it being especially bright she was hoping she could get some poetry in for English. As she pulled out her notebook a familiar sing-songy voice rang out that was soon met with loose arms wrapping around her neck from behind. Without guessing she knew it was Alois although as pale hands covered her (eye colour) eyes a small giggle erupted from her lips.

"Guess who~" Alois whispered into her ear teasingly, stifling some laughter. For a moment, the girl paused and hummed slightly to play along like she was needing a moment to think.

"Hmm, Aleister is that you?" After hearing a dramatic gasp, followed by her vision being cleared she turned around to face her blonde friend. Alois, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and another over his heart, went on about how he was crushed she could ever mistake him for anyone else. As his rant slowly became a real fit she pulled the raving boy into a hug and kissed his forehead playfully. "Oh you know I'm kidding, if I really thought you were your cousin I would have thrown a book at him." And with that comment a small bit of laughter escaped his lips. 

Changing positions, Alois laid his head on the girls lap after she turned forward on the picnic table and resumed to taking out materials for writing.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, originally I was going to write a poem. But I'm more curious how your relationship status is going."

Alois sighed softly, puffing his cheeks as he raised a hand and pointed a finger to twirl in the air. "I have my eyes on an older male but I don't know how to feel about Claude. He's just... you know." Seeing as Alois' normally rambunctious demeanor turned silent (your name) quickly scribbled down something then thrusted it into the boy's face. After blinking twice, he took it in his hands and gingerly read it to absorb the information while he sat up. "What's... this?"

"A... contract of sorts. In 10 years, if you're not married or dating you will marry me." As her (skin color) cheeks turned a slight red, Alois read it over being snatching the pencil from (your name)'s hand. As he placed it on the table he carefully wrote his name before pushing it over.

"Sure, now you sign and we'll cross pinkies I guess." A slight arrogance was in his tone as he stretched out his small finger after the brunette had signed the paper herself.

"It's a promise."

 

10 years later

 

A soft wind blew as (your name) sat staring at the word-out journal before here. Two neatly drawn signatures with a photo and a promise. As she looked up at the sky she closed her eyes to let the warm memories envelope her. It was bliss, until the phone rang. Reaching down beside her, Isabella picked up the phone she had placed on the ground.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. (surname), you picked up. We wanted to inform you that we are calling you in regards of you being an emergency contact for Mr. Trancy."

"Wait... what?" As the voice on the other end droned on, (your name)'s first impulse was to run. After quickly gathering her things she ran to the hospital. Her heart raced faster with each step and she felt as if she were floating on air. A distant siren could be heard as she neared the building. Sadly, this was not the first time this had happened...

"A person who attempts suicide once is bound to do it again."

No, that can't be true. I won't let it be!

 

8 days prior

 

"Hey, so how's your fashion design classes going?" Elizabeth chirped, excited to hear of her friends latest feat in astonishing both her and the teacher.

"Oh, actually I designed a new dress and the teacher even said he's going to submit it in thi----" Her sentence cut off by a silly ringtone her friend Alois set for her. As a smile graced her lips, she excused herself momentarily. "Hey Alois---"

"I'm going to kill myself, goodbye." With that one sentence, the dial tone was all that left in her ear. With wide eyes (your name) thrust her items towards Elizabeth.

"Wa-wait, where are you going?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she watched the girl's figure disappear into the distance. No reply was made as the girl quickly exited the school grounds and towards the nearest crosswalk. One thought was on her mind the entire time.

Please don't let me be too late!

 

At the same moment, Alois stood staring at the waiting cars before him. Red eyes and puffy cheeks with tear stains soaking his face. His short blonde locks in total dishevel with his attire normal yet appeared as if it were thrown on. As the green light on the crosswalk changed to red multiple thoughts ran through his mind. The voices slowly guiding his feet forward at the oncoming traffic where sirens blared loudly and slightly swerved to avoid the boy.  
In a flash, (your name) appeared and grasped Alois by the forearms before tugging him back towards the sidewalk with great strength. It would have been easier, had Alois not been struggling.

"STOP, LET ME GO!! IT'S NOT WORTH IT TO LIVE ANYMORE!!" He cried out as tears streamed down his face, his struggles slowly becoming weaker as the brunette girl shushed him quietly. Never letting go in fear that she would and he would be gone forever. Slowly, she brought them both to their knees as she let him cry on her shoulder, stroking his back and whispering kind nothings.

 

Present day

 

Ever since that day (your name) never stopped taking care of Alois as pure love fueled her. Of course, she couldn't admit it. At least not yet. As she arrived once more to the hospital in which Alois was confined to she carried a bright smile and many books. She gave her usual greetings to the staff and went out towards the indoor garden at which the familiar blonde sat with a distant look on his face. 

"Hey Alois," she chirped and was met with only silence. The girl took a seat next to him and scanned his features in a way that made her heart twinge. His turquoise eyes seemingly dull and lifeless and he was paler than normal. She had heard reports he wasn't eating regularly and was constantly needing IV to keep his systems steady. As she remembered their days in junior high she could again feel her chest tighten.

How could one person hurt him so much? And why did he care so much? Claude betrayed him, yet he still wanted him. The girl just couldn't understand what sparked love, or rather what would make someone so driven to the devotion that they would drive themselves so far. Still, she herself had no room to question given the distance and hurdles she surpassed for his sake.

"Ah, I brought some poems. You know, like when we were younger and I would make myself. I found your old favorite."

The fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the ocean,  
The winds of heaven mix for ever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
All things by a law divine  
In one spirit meet and mingle.  
Why not I with thine?— 

See the mountains kiss high heaven  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
If it disdained its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea:  
What is all this sweet work worth  
If thou kiss not me? 

 

After finishing, (your name) couldn't help but notice the consistently dead look on Alois face. With a soft sigh she got up and placed the book on the male's lap. 

"I'll get us something from the cafeteria, I'll be back." With that she turned her heel, exiting the indoor garden with a solemn expression. Her thoughts drifting her as her feet walked the same routine, continuously she pondered ways to aide him as well as hopeful thoughts of pulling him out of this depression.

"I wish you would just realize what you mean to me..." She mumbled softly as she opened the swinging double doors to the relatively spotless cafeteria. Families and friends together either visiting or awaiting, all sorts of people around and creating a sort of blur of noise. With a soft inhale the girl continued on her path towards the line, picking up several cups of yogurt and a few fruits. While in line to pay her eyes caught sight of a young couple, the female with bandages around her head and the male with some around his own neck. (your name) had met them before, they apparently were committing double suicide since their parents had forbade their relationship. After the ordeal, they were allowed blessings and now they spend their time recovering together. As a soft twinge of pain rose in her heart, enough to make her clench her shirt, the sound of the cashier lady's voice woke her out of her daze. "Oh, sorry ma'am." She apologized before paying and taking the bagged items back out of the cafeteria and towards the indoor garden. She shook her head over the thoughts and continued on her trek. 

Once returned to the place she had left the male she found it empty. A panicked thought arose in her mind yet she remained outwardly calm. As she dropped the items in Alois' seat she hurried back out and in the hallway, calling out his name as she searched.

"Alois! Alois, where did you go?" Her voice rang, the nurses walked by with little care on their minds. Making around the corner she found the male at the payphone, sitting under it and sobbing into his knees. Rushing over, (your name) embraced the despondent blonde.

"Why won't he answer me? Why does he not love me? What have I done? Why? WhY? WHY??" He mumbled over and over, continually questioning without expecting an answer as (your name) did all she could to shush him.

As the city lights illuminated the dark city, two souls were together. One wishing nothing but to leave this world and the other wanting nothing more than to make sure the other stays. As the weeping male sat with his knees close to his chest and sobbing the brunette female did her best to hail a cab.  
Alois had fallen into a pit of despair and all that (your name) could learn what had happened was that Claude fawned over another's soul.  
Seeing as no car was going to stop (your name) resorted to carrying the male. As she grabbed his arms he just slumped and groaned while weakly pushing her away, mumbling to just leave him there to die, that he was trash, and everything of the sort. With a soft exhale she just ignored his comments and pulled to piggyback him on her back. Soon enough, Alois fell asleep after his exhaustion gave into him. Or maybe the sleeping pills he attempted to swallow. Either way, as long as she could feel his breathing on her neck she didn't care. As she struggled to walk back to her home, she was left in her own thoughts only interrupted whenever Alois moved or the breathing on her neck made her blush too much. As she thought she couldn't stop mentally asking questions that made her heart twinge in pain and regret.

 

Why couldn't Alois turn to see who has been by his side this entire time?  
Why won't he accept the truth that no one else loves him but me?  
Why is it no matter how much I show my love fate cruelly laughs in my face?

 

Eventually, the duo reached (your name)'s home and she laid Alois down on the sofa. Collapsing down on the floor next to him, exhausted from the walk. After regaining some of her breath, she stood up to head to bed only to be met with a weak grasp upon her wrist.

"p-please... don't leave... m-me..." The tremble in his voice struck her heart like an arrow and when she looked upon the frail form of her dear friend she couldn't help but give in. With a sigh she moved closer and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb into his hand. Before she knew it, she found she had spent the entire night holding his hand by his side.

 

Present day

 

"LET ME GO!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!! LET ME DIE ALREADY!!" Such shouts were made by Alois as a nurse and (your name) struggled with the negatively rambunctious blonde male. Without hesitation nor regards how much a fuss he was causing Alois began tossing and throwing anything he could grab everywhere. In the next moment Alois picked up (your name)'s book that sat next to him on the night stand and smacked her across the face at full force. (your name) stopped as she felt a warm liquid trickle down her nose and sensing the situation Alois looked over. He stopped, frozen at the realization of his actions. He reached out a hand towards her but retracted and ducked under his covers, cowering and sobbing silently. The nurse nearby walked over and began treating the wound but the situation still lay as it was. (your name) honestly couldn't believe the amount of emotion tied with that smack. Once fixed up she picked up the book that Alois dropped and used to smack her before putting it on the night stand and heading out into the hallway. When finally out of sight she slumped against wall and slunk to the floor as tears fell out of her own cheeks.

"Alois... why?" She softly muttered as the pain in her face mattered nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch rolled around and Alois was still confined to his room, the nurses were going in to feed him but Isabella insisted she do it. Entering the room, Alois sat staring out the window with that same distant look in his eyes. Sucking in a small breath she strolled over and took a seat next to him on the bed and placed the meal on the food tray attached to the bed. 

"Hey, time to eat." She chirped positively, wanting to brighten his attitude even just a bit. Alois glanced over but then continued his stare out towards the dull skies that shone brightly yet left the scenery in a bit of a gray shade. Letting out a soft breath, (your name) picked up a spoon and dipped it into the soup.

"Say ahhhh~" Opening her mouth with a bright smile on her face, to which Alois returned with silence. (your name) began to pout so reaching out a hand she cupped his face before pinching both cheeks while moving the spoon towards his mouth. "C'mon, if you don't get healthy you can't leave here and be with me." She stated, muttering the last part as she struggled to make him eat. Although the efforts were as successful as a parent getting a rowdy child to take their medicine. And when she felt like she had succeeded Alois just proceeded to spit it out on the bed. Though a bit of the soup got on (your name)'s face and she stared at him momentarily. In the next moment she licked around her lips, blushing lightly at the thought of the indirect kiss before smiling. "Mmm, this hospital gump is good. If you don't eat it I will~" She teased causing the blonde boy to smile and laugh. After cleaning up the bed a bit (which was just tossing the blanket aside) Alois was more willing to be fed by the girl. Sharing laughs and smiles as Alois began cheerily talking like his old self again.

 

A few days later

 

As the progress continued for the next couple days she knew it was time to let Alois remember his promise. Looking down at the journal in her hands her heart skipped beats at the thought of finally confessing her love in full. As she made her way to the room she gave the usual cheery greeting but was met with an empty room. She was completely confused at the scene until walking over to the neat bed and seeing a note:

 

 

"Dear (your name), if you're seeing this I just can't fake it anymore. It hurts too much, I'm going to die. Goodbye."

 

 

(your name)'s hands trembled while reading the note and ran out of the room with the journal at full speed, glancing around and shouting his name as she cared not for the looks. After looking out the window she spotted a familiar visage on the roof. Cursing under her breath she took towards the stairs and raced up, mentally praying to whatever God there was to make Alois not jump until she could get there.

 

I promised I would save him, I can't give up now!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alois gazed out at the desolate scene before him as the once blue skies were now clouded in gray. It seemed even the heavens were ready to weep for his death.

"It would be the first time someone actually loved me..." He muttered as he took another step forward towards the ledge and looked down. The light wind making his hospital gown flap at his thighs and his face sting from all the tears of which he had none left to shed. As he was ready to make his last goodbye the sound of the rooftop's stairwell door slamming open broke him from his trance, causing him to turn back towards the source.  
(your name) stood there, panting heavily as she stumbled towards Alois before dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

"Ah... Alois... Please, don't... jump..." Her raspy voice spoke in-between raspy breaths. At the sight, Alois felt a lump form in his throat as he balled his fists and looked away.

"Why should I?! No one ever loved me!! I'm an orphan, my little brother died from sickness, Claude wants someone else! There's no one in existence that would care if I was gone!!" He exclaimed, his voice breaking with each word as they seemed to stab his heart as he recalled all his past trauma. As he finished, (your name) looked up at him and stood while taking a step forward.

"That's not true---"

"It is! Tell me one person that actually ever cared for me!"

"ME, YOU BLIND IDIOT!!" (your name) screamed as she held up the journal with the page turned to the contract. "10 years ago, you made me the promise that if you weren't with anyone you would marry me. So, all this time I've been with you. I love you, I always have!" A heavy weight seemed to leave to her chest as she proclaimed her love loud enough for the world to hear. The whole confession caused Alois to stare in utter disbelief. Staring at the journal then towards Isabella who had tears flowing down her face.

"(your name)..." Alois spoke as he felt guilt well up in his heart. "I was just kidding back then." He said as doctors and nurses rushed up, Claude included all while (your name) dropped the journal. A crashing wave of deceit flooding her as Alois saw Claude and ran towards him. Stepping on the journal and pushing past her to embrace the one that captured his heart. (Your name) held back the tears as she silently picked up the notebook and was left in her own sadness as everyone slowly left the area.

 

 

"Heh, guess there was never room for me in your heart. I'm such an idiot..."


End file.
